Son Of A Legend
by Crocodile
Summary: The Legendary Super Saiyan is approaching but Broly is dead so who is it? Will the Z Fighters defeat this new power? Slight yaoi in first few chapters but nothing too bad. May do UNCUT version.
1. Prolouge

**SON OF A LEGEND**

A N.A.S.A satellite was exploring space when something crashed through it, destroying the satellite in a blaze of fire. A saiyan space pod rocketed through space towards Earth. Inside the pod a warrior with extraordinary power slept, in the shadows of the pod all that could be seen of the warrior was his golden boots. He opened one eye that could be seen in the shadows, a green eye with a golden eyebrow above it. "Kakarot!" The deep voiced warrior said and went back to sleep.

**OPENING CREDITS**

Break through the shining clouds and fly away! (Fly away)

As a panorama spreads itself through my being

The Earth, having being kicked in the face, gets angry! (Angry)

And makes one of its volcanoes explode!

If, within the thawed polar ice,

There is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball!

CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA

No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me.

CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA

However hard your chest pounds, the Genki Dama will roar!

CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA

The emptier your head is, the more room there is to pack with dreams

CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA

With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is

Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai…

SPARKING!


	2. Progression

**CHAPTER 1**

**PROGRESSION**

After Goku's death in the battle against Spinta everybody was upset but nobody was more upset than Vegeta. Vegeta hated to admit that his rival's death saddened him but he was more upset because it was his best friend that had died in the suicidal explosion that killed Spinta. Goku's family was devastated but Trunks had comforted Goku's second son, Goten. Trunks had never told Vegeta how he had done so but also said he couldn't do the same for Vegeta. Vegeta often wondered if Trunks was gay. He knew saiyan men would go with other men but they generally stayed straight, that was the rule of honour and to have a son that was gay… He shook his head at the angering thoughts.

Vegeta walked into the Gravity Chamber, the heavy door closing behind him. He walked up to the console and set the gravity to 1000G and began training. He jumped into the heavy air and began kicking and punching in the dark red room, the sweat pouring off him as ten small robots rose into the air and began shooting lasers at him that he dodged or deflected. The laser blasts began to come much quicker and he was forced to knock them away with his bare hands leaving them numb and sore. The beams became faster and stronger forcing Vegeta to use small blasts to counter the lasers. Suddenly all the lasers fired at once, Vegeta used an energy shield to protect himself but once the blasts hit the barrier he couldn't deflect them, Vegeta growled in frustration and flinched, the barrier gave way and the Gravity Chamber exploded causing debris to go everywhere and Vegeta to be buried under metal slabs.

Bulma rushed out and dug him out, he sat up, his face was livid, "Where is Trunks!" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Vegeta, are you alright?" Bulma asked, concerned.

"Where is Trunks?" Vegeta repeated, only this time it was louder.

"He's with Goten." Bulma replied coolly.

"He should be training! Not hanging around with Kakarot's whelp!" Vegeta shouted, slamming his fist on the ground.

"He can do what he wants, Vegeta." Bulma replied.

"With Kakarot's whelp?" Vegeta asked, his anger rising before he walked off, leaving Bulma crouched in the rubble.

Goten and Trunks lay on the grassy bank of the lake across from the Son Family house. They lay on the grass looking up at the clouds when Goten sniffled as he tried to hold back tears. Trunks heard this and sat up, "Goten, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Goten didn't look at him but pointed up at a funny shaped cloud and coughed out, "That one looks like my Dad!"

Goten began crying but only stopped when he felt Trunks hugging him, he slowly calmed down and hugged back. They stayed like that for a while and then broke apart, both of them smiling.

"Trunks-kun" Goten whispered.

"What?" Trunks replied softly, leaning in slowly.

Goten leaned in but quickly pulled back when Vegeta's voice echoed across the countryside from above.

Trunks stared at Goten with disappointment and floated up to his father and flew off home with Vegeta.

Goten watched them fly off and sighed, he walked back to his house and went into his room and lay on his bed. He began wondering what could have happened if Vegeta hadn't shown up and he blushed at the thought. He walked over to his computer, well, Gohan's old one and waited for Trunks to sign into msn, he never did before Goten fell asleep.

Trunks flew quietly ahead of his Father, hoping he could get home so he could talk to Goten, at the moment he hated his Father for showing up at the wrong time. Once they had landed Vegeta pushed him into the Gravity Chamber for training.

Goten awoke at the sound of someone signing in, Gohan. Gohan was at Videl's house over the weekend but wouldn't say why, Goten opened a conversation.

MadGoten: Hi Gohan

Golden Fighter: Hey Goten!

Golden Fighter: How r u?

MadGoten: Not good 

Golden Fighter: What's wrong?

MadGoten: You know how you like Videl?

Golden Fighter: Yeah

MadGoten: Is it normal to feel like that about a guy?

Golden Fighter: For some people.

Golden Fighter: g2g bro

MadGoten: Kk Cya

Gohan went offline and Goten yawned, still waiting for Trunks to sign in, where was he?

Blood poured from Trunks' nose as he flew back and hit the wall of the Gravity Chamber, he stood up, his clothes were torn, and his body was agony and was bleeding in several places. Vegeta walked towards him angrily. "You're too weak Trunks. Unless you get stronger you won't see Goten!" He snarled at his son.

"I'll see him when I want!" Trunks shouted and charged, only to have Vegeta knock him back.

"You can speak to hi on this, "msn" is you at least draw blood" Vegeta said smirking.

Trunks began to rapidly blast his Father and disappeared in the smoke. Vegeta stood and waited for the smoke to clear until a searing pain began at the back of his head and then everything went black.

Trunks stood over his unconscious father, blood coming out of the back of his head but Trunks didn't care, he just flew off to the only place he felt welcome, Goten's.

He rang the doorbell and Chi-Chi greeted him, shouting up to inform Goten before letting Trunks up the stairs. Trunks walked into Goten's room and blushed, as did Goten. Goten was just out of the shower and was clad only in a long white towel. Trunks closed the bedroom door and sat on the bed quietly. Goten sat beside his best friend and put a wet arm around him.

"Trunks, you're bleeding" Goten said, worried.

Trunks looked at him solemnly, "I was training with my Dad" he answered monotonously.

"Trunks-kun" Goten started, "I was wondering what would have happened at the lake"

Trunks sighed. "I know what would have happened"

"What?" Goten asked.

"We would have…erm…" Trunks found it hard to say, "kissed" he said blushing.

"Trunks-kun" Goten began.

"Yeah?" Trunks replied.

"Whelp!" Vegeta's voice came from the window.

Trunks stood up surprised.

"I hate to admit it but I know what's going on." Vegeta said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"You have fallen for Goten, haven't you?" Vegeta taunted.

Trunks found it impossible to hide his blush; he had been found out and in front of Goten no less.

**How's that for chap 1? R/R.**


	3. Rebellion and Sorrow

**CHAPTER 2**

**REBELLION AND SORROW**

**FEATURED MUSIC: ENTER SANDMAN BY METALLICA**

* * *

Vegeta floated into the room, landing on the floor with a dull thud. He looked down at his son, smirking, knowing he had figured out his son's secret. Even more so because it was in front of Goten. He saw tears falling to the floor from Trunks' cheeks and he didn't care. Goten glanced at Vegeta in confusion and turned to Trunks, "Trunks, is this true?" he asked timidly.

Trunks was hoping that if he said yes then Goten's reaction would be one of joy, he crossed his fingers and nodded. Goten stumbled off the bed, shaking in shock and flew out the window shouting as he went, "I can't believe you!"

Trunks looked out the window that was partly blocked by his Father's muscular body and more tears flowed down his cheeks as he heard Vegeta chuckle. Trunks clenched his fists as an extreme anger and hatred towards his father grew on him. The objects in the room began to shake as Trunks turned super saiyan and continued to get more powerful. Vegeta's face went from arrogant joy to seriousness as he saw his son's reaction, being clever he hopped out the window and that's when it happened… Trunks charged at Vegeta, knocking him into the air and following him in rage.

Goten flew as fast as he could, his energy draining quickly due to his extreme emotion and speed. He landed softly on a grassy field next to a medium sized lake and pulled his knees up to his chest and began crying. Everything that had happened was too much; he just wished his Dad were still alive to comfort him in a way only Goku could. Goten wanted his father to be there with him right at that moment but nothing happened except the wind blew quite strongly. The wind blew Goten's hair and clothes and blew away his tears, something about the wind made him calm and he closed his eyes.

Vegeta managed to recover in time to see Trunks go for a punch, he avoided it and kicked his son to the ground. Trunks quickly charged back up, almost ricocheting off the ground back up to his father. Vegeta waited for his son, grabbed him by the arm, kneed him in the stomach eight times and then knocked him to the ground. Vegeta landed beside Trunks with an angry face. "How dare you challenge me boy!" He said with spite. "You are of royal blood, you should try to act like it!"

Trunks jumped to his feet but Vegeta punched him quickly. Trunks fell to the ground and got up again, he felt no pain, just a rush of anger, nothing could stop him, and he would make his father pay! Trunks charged again and like last time Vegeta went to retaliate but Trunks teleported behind his father and knocked him to the ground. He then jumped into the air and started blasting Vegeta with all the energy he could muster. After a while he stopped to see nothing but dust covering the area. In the dust, Vegeta stood, cut, bruised, torn and livid. Vegeta powered up to super saiyan 2, appeared behind Trunks and knocked him into the air, then back down, then up, then down, then across and finally into the air and back into the ground with great force. When the smoke cleared Trunks was seen lying in a crater, unconscious. Vegeta landed and took Trunks back to Capsule Corp.

When Goten opened his eyes he sat up and saw a man sitting by the lake, a couple yards away, his hair was black and spiky and he had orange clothes on, he turned to Goten and smiled. Goten knew who it was…Goku. He rushed up to his father and hugged him, "Dad! You're here!" He exclaimed. "But how?"

Goku embraced him tightly. "You wanted me here"

Goten looked so over joyed he was nearly crying again.

"What did you want me for?" Goku asked, releasing his son.

Goten explained about Trunks and how he felt similar to Trunks, Goku's face became serious. "You're no son of mine!" He said with hatred and disappeared.

Goten screamed in sadness and terror and woke up, the sun shining in his face and a wild cat beside him, watching. Goten stroked the cat and sighed as he looked up at the clouds.

As Vegeta flew something dark crossed his path… a familiar power and before he realised it, Trunks was gone. Surprisingly this didn't bother Vegeta and he flew back to Capsule Corp, forgetting about Trunks.

Trunks awoke to find someone in front of him, their back to him. They turned round and met eye to eye with him, the person had a large black cloak on with a tight black suit underneath, he had a black hood and all you could see were his eyes…red, cold eyes. Despite the person's terrifying appearance he didn't seem evil and Trunks felt calm around him. He reminded him of Tapion. "Ah good! You're awake," The person said but Trunks didn't hear him say it, he _felt_ it in his chest. Trunks nodded.

"Are you a strong fighter?" The person asked again.

"_Stronger than you_" Trunks thought.

"I very much doubt it," The person said, smirking at Trunks' surprised reaction.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked in a Vegeta-like tone.

"My name is Antrozous and I am in need of help." The now named stranger said to him.

* * *

**Haha! Cliffy! R/R**


	4. Antrozous

**CHAPTER 3**

**ANTROZOUS**

**FEATURED MUSIC: ANTROZOUS**

Trunks looked at Antrozous suspiciously as the dark figure asked for help. He then realised he was completely healed from his fight with his father. Trunks stood up to his full height and eyed Antrozous. "Why should I help you?" Trunks asked.

"Now, now boy." Antrozous replied. "I see you are your father's son, no manners"

"I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood right now!" Trunks retaliated angrily.

"I am aware of your troubles, but there are worse yet to come if you don't help me." Antrozous replied.

Trunks lifted an eyebrow.

"There is a fighter with incredible power on his way, he will not be defeated easily and it will take more than Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and yourself to stop." Antrozous explained. "He is the son of the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly and is far more formidable than his father. I would stop him but I can't. That's why I need your help."

"So, we need to train huh?" Trunks asked.

"Undoubtedly so." Antrozous replied with a nod.

Trunks nodded, turned his back, and flew off quicker than Antrozous could stop him; all he wanted was Goten right now. He could feel Goten's energy signal, it felt relaxed so he went after it.

* * *

Goten sat back by the lake, his hair and clothes blowing in the wind as he stroked the wild cat that had came to greet him. He felt relaxed now and reflected on what had happened with Trunks. He began to think about his feelings for Trunks, were they mutual? He wasn't sure, or to be put better, he didn't think he wanted them to be. Yet, when Trunks wasn't around, he wanted him to be around, he had always enjoyed his company; he was like a brother to him. Goten continued to stroke the wild cat in his arms, the cat purring to the continuous strokes. The wind blew a lot more strongly now, but it didn't bother Goten much, he was relaxed. Suddenly the cat jumped from his arms with a loud shriek as someone landed behind Goten. Goten didn't bother turning round, he knew who it was… Trunks.

Trunks came closer and sat down beside Goten as he stared out at the lake. He didn't talk, nor look at Goten as he sat there, enjoying the peace of being with Goten. "So, is there anything to say?" Goten asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Trunks replied, "Is there?"

"Trunks, I don't want to be around you right now" Goten said, "I need time to think."

Trunks stayed silent for a long time, the wind blowing against his lavender hair, making it fall in front of his eyes slightly. His belt moving from his right leg to his left as it blew in the wind. Goten's spiky hair hardly moved in the wind except from a loose strand. Trunks gaped for a while and then flew off quickly, heading back home, leaving Goten to simmer.

* * *

Chi-Chi was washing the dishes and looking out the window, Gohan and Videl were round at the Son house and were talking when they all felt a cold, dark, breeze sweep past them. Gohan and Videl instantly became silent and looked around, so did Chi-Chi.

There was a loud smash as Chi-Chi dropped a plate in shock as she saw a dark figure standing on the ceiling. The figure chuckled lightly at the woman's surprise to his appearance. Videl looked up at him with spite, feeling that he was evil. Gohan however, was perfectly calm. "You could knock," he said, "Antrozous"

Videl and Chi-Chi looked at him. "You know him?" They both said in unison.

Gohan nodded with a smile as Antrozous teleported and was now standing on the floor. "I see you remember me after all these years, huh Gohan?" He asked.

"Indeed I have" Gohan replied. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering where your father might be," Antrozous said, scanning the house telepathically. "I don't sense him here"

"He's not here," Gohan said solemnly. "He died fighting Spinta."

Antrozous' eyes widened. "That isn't good!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Gohan asked anxiously.

Antrozous then told him about the Son of Broly coming to Earth.

* * *

Vegeta landed at Capsule Corp, still bleeding as Bulma rushed up to him. "Vegeta, what happened?" she asked.

"Our whelp!" He said sternly. "He disobeyed me. I was bringing him back and he disappeared."

"And you just left him?" Bulma asked. "You didn't try to find him?"

"Couldn't be bothered." Vegeta said.

Bulma looked like she was going to explode, as strong as he was, Vegeta knew he wouldn't survive. He knew this even more so when Bulma pulled out her own version of Chi-Chi's Frying Pan Of Doom.

From outside all you could hear were crashed and bangs as Bulma attacked the saiyan prince with all her might.

* * *

"Now, I must leave and find your little brother." Antrozous said floating into the air.

Gohan nodded in agreement and let him leave. Thus, Antrozous teleported and left.

"So, what was all that about?" Videl asked.

"Remember Broly? The big guy with all the muscles." Gohan asked.

"Hey! I do." Videl replied

"Well, his son is coming to Earth." Gohan said simply.

"What! He had a son??" Videl cried in surprise.

Gohan nodded and looked outside. "We need to prepare."

* * *

Goten was still sitting by the lake, deep in thought when a leaf fell from a tree causing him to look up and see Antrozous hanging upside down. "Who are you!" Goten exclaimed.

"I am Antrozous, a friend of your brother's." Antrozous said, the words vibrating in Goten's chest instead of his ears.

"Well, go find him then." Goten said, looking away.

"No, I have came for you and won't leave here without you." Antrozous said. "So I would stop worrying about Trunks Briefs"

That did it, Goten snapped and turned super saiyan and charged at Antrozous. Goten went for a punch but Antrozous just faded away and appeared where Goten had been sitting. "You shouldn't challenge me boy." He said.

Goten spun round and fired an energy blast at Antrozous, who again faded into thin air and reappeared somewhere else. Goten charged for him and tried punching and kicking him but all that happened was his fists and feet when straight through Antrozous. He tried to hit him faster and harder but still to no effect. "Are you even in front of me!" Goten yelled.

"No." Was the reply that sounded in his head.

"Then where are you!" He yelled.

"Here" Antrozous said, he was behind Goten and took the opportunity to knock the demi-saiyan to the ground.

Goten rebounded of the ground and flew up to Antrozous who vanished again and knocked him into the lake. Goten flew out in fury. "Now I'm all wet!"

"Let me sort that for you" Antrozous said and a blaze of fire rushed towards Goten, drying him off but not harming him.

Suddenly Antrozous flew into the ground as Trunks kicked him from behind. "How dare you harm Goten" He shouted in rage and transformed into a super saiyan. Antrozous appeared above Trunks who charged, with Goten in tow, towards Antrozous. Antrozous tried to vanish and fade to avoid all the attacks but it was proving very difficult. The two young saiyans were extremely powerful together and could use combo attacks that even Antrozous had difficulty with. But now was not the time to complain about them, the time was for him to survive the onslaught of two angry demi-saiyans.

Antrozous teleported to the ground and was instantly followed, he stuck his arms out to the sides and yelled as a great force of wind was generated from his body and blew towards Goten and Trunks, knocking them both away. The two saiyans got up quickly but Antrozous was gone, he had vanished into thin air and had arrived at Kami's lookout so he could talk to Piccolo and Dende.

"Where did he go?" Trunks yelled.

"How should I know?" Goten replied.

"I don't know." Trunks answered and turned back to normal, as did Goten.

Goten looked at him with spite.

"Goten, if you never want to speak to me again or to be near me then that can happen. All you need to do is say and I'll disappear." Trunks said.

"Then go and disappear." Goten said, hatred in his voice. Although, the hatred was more at himself.

Trunks then flew off, tears coming from his eyes.

Goten didn't care, he just flew off in the opposite direction back towards the Son house.

* * *

I think that is a good place to end this chapter. Next chapter, Broly's Son Arrives! Will they stand a chance? And, did Vegeta survive Bulma's attack? R/R 


	5. The Arrival

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE ARRIVAL**

The wind blew the trees harshly so that they bent over at a 50-degree angle. The lookout floated majestically above the world as Mr Popo watered the smaller plants on the lookout, the wind threatening to blow off his turban at any second. This wind was not an Earthly one; this was the wind that signalled a coming evil. Mr Popo walked back over to the main palace and put his watering can back where he found it. He then went over to Dende.

"I finished watering the flowers." Mr Popo said to the young namekian.

"Thank you Mr Popo." Dende replied, looking in Piccolo's direction.

Piccolo floated in the air, his legs crossed in a meditating position as he meditated. His eyes were closed and his hands were clasped in a diamond shape as his cape billowed in the wind. Piccolo began to glow blue as he levitated higher and some butterflies came towards him, only to get fried on the electric energy that surrounded Piccolo's body. Mr Popo gasped in pity as he saw the butterflies fly toward their quick yet painful death. Piccolo suddenly stopped glowing and floated back down to the ground, landing softly before opening his eyes and standing up. He then healed the burnt butterflies with the same namekian power that Dende possessed.

Piccolo was about to walk into the main palace when he stopped and stood still. He listened to the air with his namekian ears and tried to sense out the power that he could swear he felt.

"Oh my!" Mr Popo exclaimed as he looked inside.

Piccolo looked inside, following Mr Popo's eyes to the darkness of the palace. Two red, evil looking eyes glowed in the darkness, the only sign of the person that resided inside. Piccolo readied himself for a fight and called out. "Come out!"

"Kami, Piccolo, is that any way to greet an old friend?" A familiar voice called out.

Piccolo relaxed at the sound of the voice. "It's not polite to sneak around in the shadows." He said.

The person came out of the palace, their black clothes a strange contrast to the brightness of Kami's Lookout, or should I say Dende's Lookout?

"It's good to see you, Antrozous." Mr Popo said.

Piccolo's head snapped round, "How do you know Antrozous?"

Mr Popo looked slightly frightened by Piccolo's reaction, "He came here because he wanted to know where you were when you were on the quest for the spiritual stones."

Piccolo never replied but he seemed to accept this explanation.

Antrozous walked towards Piccolo, slowly, almost gliding in the mysterious way he was famous for. His dark cape blowing to his right and Piccolo's left as the wind was now at gale force. Antrozous never walked any faster than at this gliding pace of mystery. It seemed to take forever for Antrozous to reach Piccolo; he kept walked, ever so slowly. One step at a time. Eventually after what seemed like a year Antrozous reached Piccolo. "I have come here for a different reason that what you might think." He said.

"Then it would be a good idea if you could tell me why then, wouldn't it?" Piccolo replied.

"There is a great evil approaching, greater than you will have ever faced." Antrozous said, grabbing Piccolo's attention. "He is the real legendary Super Saiyan, he is the son of Broly and is several times stronger than his father."

"What!" Piccolo shouted in surprise. "When does he arrive?"

"In 1 Earth hour." Antrozous replied.

Piccolo began sweating with fear and looked at Mr Popo. "Find Gohan and bring him here, we are going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber"

Mr Popo nodded and opened his magic carpet and flew down to Earth.

* * *

Videl punched the air strongly, she was sweating heavily and was very tired but she kept going. She was wearing some of Gohan's weighted clothing and was now 100lbs heavier than normal and still managed to train in the air. She kicked and punched as fast as she could, knowing that she had to be some form of help, not the simple weak and helpless girl, because she was anything but helpless and weak.

* * *

Trunks arrived at Capsule Corp and wiped his tears away as he walked in. Bulma was sitting on a chair facing the door. She looked like she had been worried sick and it also seemed as if a fight had taken place. She had a black eye. Trunks closed the door and Bulma rushed up to him and embraced him in a strong hug. She began to cry. "Trunks, I was so worried, Vegeta told me what happened."

"Mum, I'm half saiyan, I can protect myself. Speaking of Dad, I need to tell him something." Trunks said, looking over Bulma's shoulder. "And how did you get that black eye?"

Bulma looked away.

"Mum, if anybody has hurt you, I'll kill them" Trunks said confidently.

"You can't kill the person who did this" Bulma sobbed.

"Wait a minute! Dad did this?" Trunks asked.

Bulma never answered, but never really had time to since Trunks had already ran off after Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta was in the gravity chamber as usual; he had it set to 2000G and was training harder than ever, at this point he was in super saiyan form. Suddenly, cool air hit his topless body and Trunks entered the room, he too, turned super saiyan so that he could walk. He walked up to the saiyan prince who had stopped training. "What do you want?" He asked his son.

Trunks didn't answer until he was only inches from Vegeta. "I want to tell you, that Broly's son is going to arrive soon and that if it was you who did that to Mum, I'll kill you if you do it again."

Trunks then left and went back inside to comfort Bulma.

* * *

Goten was flying home when Gohan flew towards him. "Hey bro, listen, Broly's son is going to arrive soon and we need to train!"

Goten looked as if he had barely heard, since he didn't care right now, he hated himself. He didn't need another Broly hating him too. Suddenly, Mr Popo arrived and was already speaking to Gohan.

Gohan grabbed Goten and they hopped onto Mr Popo's magic carpet that then took off at amazing speed back towards Dende's Lookout.

* * *

When they arrived, Piccolo was already in the time chamber. It was arranged that Mr Popo would train Goten while Gohan trained with Piccolo. Gohan walked into the time chamber and disappeared behind the thick door.

Mr Popo stood in front of Goten. "Okay, you are not allowed to transform into a super saiyan when fighting me." He said.

Goten then charged him with a barrage of punches that Mr Popo caught in his hands each time until he grabbed Goten's hands and threw him into the air.

Goten stopped himself and came charging down towards Mr Popo who moved out of the way at the last second, causing Goten to punch the Lookout and yell in pain.

"You are not concentrating as much as you should do in a fight." Mr Popo said. "In this coming battle, you cannot worry about what is happening in your personal life."

Goten got angry at this comment and charged at Mr Popo, kicking him powerfully in the stomach. Mr Popo coughed in pain but grabbed Goten's leg and twisted it, causing Goten to slam face first into the ground.

Goten quickly got up and charged again and again, each time getting countered skilfully by Mr Popo.

* * *

There was a flash of light as Gohan's blast was dodged by Piccolo and exploded on the floor of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo rushed for Gohan who rushed back, they met in mid-air and began exchanging blows at rapid pace, so quick that no human eye could track their movements. Piccolo teleported and knocked Gohan to the ground. "Come on! You can do better than that!" He shouted and blasted Gohan with a barrage of energy balls.

Gohan rushed through them and punched Piccolo into the air, Piccolo stopped himself and charged down, kicking Gohan, only to realise it was an after image. Just as Gohan was about to hit Piccolo, he too, disappeared into thin air.

The training in the Time Chamber went on for hours and hours. Until Mr Popo came to the door.

* * *

The Z Fighters gathered at a small mountain area in the north. Antrozous had led them here, anticipating the arrival of Broly's Son.

So, they waited, and waited and waited.

Suddenly, there was a bright glow in the sky, and a small round spaceship became visible as it plummeted towards the ground in a fiery rage. It hit the ground with a bang that hurt the ears, it caused an enormous crater. The Z Fighters surrounded the crater.

The spaceship was rather small. It was grey and had a dark red window that appeared to have one-way glass. The door hissed as steam erupted out of the gaps as the door opened upward and a warrior stepped out.

He had golden boots that shined in the sunlight. There were green circles on these boots. He wore white trousers and a red tunic. He had golden bracelets on his arms, wrists and a golden necklace. He was of a heavy build and was very muscular. He only looked to be about 18 years old but he could be older or younger. His hair was a golden blonde but whether this was super saiyan or his natural colour was hard to tell. He turned round so that is green eyes met that of the Z Fighters. An evil smirk crept round his mouth. "Dónde está Kakarot!!" He shouted.

The Z Fighters tensed as they awaited the battle.

* * *

**Well, a deal is a deal Syrus, there ye are. R/R.**


	6. The Battle Begins

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE BATTLE BEGINS**

**Featured Music: Chest Of Wonders by Nightwish**

"Dónde está Kakarot!!!" The figure shouted again. His eyes darted among the Z Fighters, his face wore pure malice. All the Z Fighters looked at him blankly, they didn't understand.

He closed his eyes and then opened them, looking up. "Where is Kakarot?" He shouted up to them.

They all looked at him surprised. "Just like his father alright." Gohan said.

His eyes began darting about, looking at each of them.

Suddenly, he vanished, a flow of dust moved up the crater and he appeared in front of Krillin, his arm outstretched, the palm of his hand nearly touching Krillin. He shouted and blasted Krillin in a wave of golden energy. Krillin screamed as his body was vaporized in the wave of energy. Everybody looked on in horror as Krillin was killed quickly.

The fighter's head turned and he looked at them again, a large evil grin on his face. "I'll ask only once more." He said. "Where is Kakarot?"

Piccolo stepped forward, "He's not here, look somewhere else."

The fighter growled and vanished again, this time he appeared in front of Piccolo and kneed him in the stomach strongly. Piccolo spat out blood and stepped back. The fighter's knee was still outstretched so he moved his lower leg upward and struck Piccolo under the chin, sending him into the air and down. Piccolo landed on his back, his cape becoming dirty in the dust like dirt, his chin and lip bleeding. Piccolo stared upward to see the warriors palm facing him, golden energy beginning to form. Piccolo gasped and began sweating in fear.

Suddenly Gohan charged towards the warrior, he went for a kick but the warrior dodged and went for a punch. Gohan moved out of the way of the punch and went for a punch of his own but the fighter dodged and kicked him away, causing Gohan to slide along the ground. Gohan quickly got up as the fighter floated back down, his feet touching the ground.

"So, I see Kakarot is not here then." He mused. "Then I guess I'll just kill each and every one of you until he arrives!"

The fighter then disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan, he formed a blast and sent Gohan into a large boulder.

"Gohan!" Videl called in a worried tone.

The fighter appeared in front of her and he grinned with malice. "Your first." He said, very slowly.

He went to grab Videl but Videl jumped out of the way and kicked the warrior in the face, his nose began to bleed a little.

His face went from malice to pure hatred filled anger as he grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the ground several times and then threw her at the same boulder that Gohan lay against.

Antrozous stepped forward. "We know who your father was." He said wisely. "But what is your name?"

The fighter grinned with pride. "I am Tormenta! The last name you will ever hear."

"Is that so?" Antrozous questioned.

"Is that a challenge?" Tormenta asked.

"I don't know, is it?" Antrozous answered arrogantly.

Tormenta charged for him and tried to punch him but he vanished and appeared above him. Antrozous called from above. Tormenta flew towards him quickly.

Antrozous formed a black energy ball with black electricity sparking all around it and threw it at Tormenta. Tormenta knocked it back up towards Antrozous who vanished, allowing the ball to drift up into space.

When Antrozous reappeared Tormenta was already above him and knocked Antrozous to the ground with great force. Antrozous landed on his feet but didn't see Tormenta's fist rush towards his face and knock him away. Tormenta landed on the ground softly and smirked evilly. He then looked over at Goten and Trunks. Goten caught his eye.

"Goten, let's fuse and take him down!" Trunks shouted over.

Goten ignored him.

"Goten please! This guy could kill us all!" Trunk pleaded.

Goten ignored him.

"Got…" Trunks was cut off as a large hand grabbed him by the head and knocked him into the air with great force and then charged up after him. Tormenta made his left hand into a knife shape and stretched out his arm as he rocketed towards Trunks.

"Trunks! NO!!!" Vegeta shouted, turned super saiyan and rushed in front of Trunks.

Vegeta screamed as blood spilled everywhere as Tormenta's hand went through his left shoulder, blood spilling onto Tormenta's chest and trousers. Tormenta frowned as he looked up at the screaming prince and grabbed Vegeta's left arm with his right hand and threw Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta fell, blood flowing out of his wound as he fell down to Earth with a thud. He lost his super saiyan form the second he hit the ground.

Tormenta looked up at Trunks who punched him in the face to no avail. Tormenta grabbed Trunks' head and forced it down as he brought his knee up and burst Trunks' nose open. He then teleported behind Trunks and used his left arm to put Trunks in a headlock and used his right hand to punch Trunks' face in. Blood trickled out of his mouth, nose and face as Tormenta continued to punch him. After a while Tormenta dropped Trunks to the ground, as Trunks fell he rushed down and grabbed Trunks' legs and head and forced his feet into Trunks' back. Trunks landed on the ground and screamed as his spine was bent forward into the ground with immense force.

Goten's hand bled as he clenched his fist in anger and transformed into a super saiyan and charged at Tormenta with his entire mite. Tormenta dodged and punched Goten in the stomach but the demi-saiyan kicked Tormenta in the chin and continued to kick his face as hard as he could causing the large fighter to fall to the ground. Goten went for a final kick but Tormenta vanished and appeared behind him, blasting him away so that he lay beside Trunks.

Yamcha suddenly kicked Tormenta and hopped several hundred yards away from him, coaxing him forward. It worked and in half a second Tormenta had kicked Yamcha to the ground and away.

The area began to get very bright and a large diamond shaped energy blast knocked into Tormenta, knocking him into the ground, creating a very deep hole in the ground that was a square shape. Tormenta flew up but another blast hit him and another and another and another. Tien shouted from above as he blasted the saiyan into the ground with all his mite and energy. Tormenta growled in frustration as the blasts kept knocking him down, one after another they came. They never stopped and were beginning to really annoy the tall warrior. After what seemed like eternity Tien collapsed to the ground completely out of energy.

Tormenta rose out of the hole with a malicious grin across his face as he looked at Tien lying on the ground. Tormenta was about to deliver a finishing blow but a kamehameha hit him head on. It had no effect but it was enough to stop the warrior from attacking Tien. His attention was now on Yamcha who looked terrified and shocked at Tormenta's power. Tormenta teleported behind Yamcha and knocked him down, he then stood on his head. He pressed his weight down onto Yamcha's skull slowly…increasing the pressure as he time passed by. Yamcha yelled in pain as Tormenta's golden boot crushed his skull.

Suddenly Antrozous kicked the warrior off of Yamcha who passed out as the pain left him. Tormenta regained his balance and looked at Antrozous with hatred. He then charged at Antrozous and grabbed him by the head, he then threw Antrozous into the air, teleported above him, knocking him to the ground and then kicked Antrozous into a mountain. Antrozous climbed out, flew towards Tormenta and hit him with a blaze of fire. This did absolutely nothing and Tormenta punched him in the stomach and then kicked him in the face before grabbing his leg and throwing Antrozous away.

Tormenta grinned and looked for Trunks, who was now standing, he rushed for Trunks but Vegeta stood in his way, he was still bleeding but he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and charged Tormenta. Vegeta went for a kick but Tormenta dodged and moved in for his own kick. Vegeta grabbed Tormenta's leg and kicked him in the face. Tormenta moved back by the force of the kick but didn't go far since Vegeta was still holding onto him tightly. Vegeta began to spin round in a circle very quickly. Round and round and round and round they went until Tormenta and Vegeta were just a faded blur of speed. Suddenly Vegeta let go and sent Tormenta flying into the distance. Vegeta charged off after him and knocked him into the ground, Vegeta then teleported under him and knocked him into the sky. The Vegeta knocked Tormenta back down to the ground again and sent a barrage of energy blasts down towards him. Vegeta kept on blasting until he was more or less out of energy.

Vegeta landed on the ground and changed back to normal, one of his eye lids were half closed and he looked rather pale because of his loss of blood. The dust cleared to reveal Tormenta standing tall, his arms folded in a way that made him appear rather aloof. Tormenta was completely unharmed and didn't look the slightest bit interested in Vegeta's attack. Vegeta then collapsed on the ground due to lack of blood and Tormenta walked up to him, kicking him onto his back. "So this is Prince Vegeta?" Tormenta said, "Pathetic!"

Suddenly Videl ran towards Tormenta and started punching and kicking him with all her strength but the warrior simply grabbed her by the arm and leg and bent her spine back over his knee, causing her to scream in pain. Tormenta continued to push her down, earning more screams from the daughter of Hercule.

Out of nowhere Gohan transformed into the Elder Kai form and kicked Tormenta into a boulder. Tormenta quickly recovered and rushed for Gohan who rushed back. There was a loud bang as their fists collided with each other. The force knocked Gohan back as Tormenta followed him. Gohan landed on his feet and charged up a kamehameha and fired it but Tormenta vanished and appeared in the sky, he then yelled as he gathered his energy and sent a barrage of golden energy balls down at Gohan. When the dust cleared the Z Fighters could see Gohan trying to power up. It failed and he turned back to normal and collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Tormenta landed on the ground as he laughed manically at Gohan's downfall.

Tormenta placed his palm out in front of him and aimed it at Gohan as he began to form an energy ball but Piccolo appeared in front of him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. Tormenta growled at Piccolo and pulled his arm back, causing Piccolo to move forward before kicking Piccolo away.

Piccolo kept his balance and smirked as he removed his weighted clothing. "Let's dance!" He said confidently.

Tormenta began laughing insanely. "Let me show you a little trick of mine!!!!"

* * *

**And I leave ye on a cliffy. If you want more, you'll have to review. Remember, flames will be used to cook my waffles. R/R**


	7. Surprise Transformation!

**CHAPTER 6:**

**SURPRISE TRANSFORMATION!!**

Tormenta began laughing loudly as he threw his head back at Piccolo's confusion. His laughter echoed across the land as his chest heaved up and down while he laughed. Tien lifted his head to look at the laughing saiyan. Vegeta awoke and looked on in anger at Tormenta's stupid laugh. Gohan and Videl looked at him in horror of what might happen next. Goten's ignorance began to cloud his mind again as Trunks' eyes widened at the laughing saiyan. Antrozous gritted his teeth as he listened to the saiyan laugh without concern of being attacked. They needed more power and another fighter to help them but who was there to help, whom could he call? A thought hit Antrozous and he jumped up from the ground and into the air and began to fly off but Tormenta appeared upside down in front of him; "Going somewhere?" He said before kicked Antrozous to the ground.

Tormenta landed in front of Piccolo again with a wide grin filled with malice.

"So, what was that trick you mentioned?" Piccolo enquired. "Or are you bluffing to scare me?"

"Oh I know a trick or two you foolish namekian." Tormenta replied. "And they will scare you!"

"Well, I don't see you showing them yet." Piccolo said impatiently.

"Oh, impatient are we? You sound in a hurry to die!" Tormenta shouted.

"Just in a hurry to beat you and get back to my training." Piccolo replied.

"Smart guy, huh?" Tormenta replied. "We'll see if your smart mouth will be talking once I'm through with you."

"Stop delaying!" Piccolo shouted and charged at Tormenta who vanished and appeared behind him. Piccolo turned round.

"Very well then, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Tormenta shouted.

Tormenta then clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as a golden aura surrounded his body as his power began to grow and grow and grow. The ground began to shake under his power as cracks formed, splitting mountains in two and ripping the ground apart as he began to yell with power, his body beginning to glow with power. His hair began to grow longer and spiked up more like the flames of a raging fire. His hair went that colour too and darker, his hair was slowly changing to a dark, deep blood red. Tormenta's clothes began to glow and vanished, replaced by a strong white light that began to cover his entire body as his power continued to increase beyond imagination. Tormenta began to get taller too, it seemed as his muscles began to bulge and grow along with the rest of his body. He growled as he tried to control his fast growing power and achieve the goal of this powerful performance. Suddenly, his saiyan tail grew large thick scales with spikes protruding along the top of his tail. His tail began to grow and eventually was 10 times larger than normal. Tormenta's body began to go black like coal and his teeth began to sharpen, becoming fangs instead of normal teeth. His eyes lost their pupils, indicating he had lost his soul to this transformation. Now he was no longer any normal person and was now a seriously dangerous force to mess with. His finger and toe nails grew into large claws three feet long as his hands and feet took the shape of a lizard's feet and his coal black body grew rough scales as spiked protruded out of his back. His hair ran down his back and neck like the mane of a lion and his eyebrows disappeared, replaced by a bony rim over his eyes, ending in a spike near his temples. His front feet crashed against the ground as he threw his head upward and growled, revealing long sharp fangs and a large forked tongue. Tormenta growled as a flash of power sent a shockwave across the area they were fighting in. The sky turned black as Tormenta's power reached the atmosphere.

When the dust settled, Tormenta wasn't there anymore. In his place stood an 80-foot tall dragon with black scaly skin, a blood red mane, three feet long claws, twelve-inch fangs and a twenty-foot long tail. Large spikes protruded fifteen feet out of his back accompanied by 25-foot high black wings. The dark black eyes looked at the Z Fighters as the head was raised into the air and the dragon growled, the growl vibrated in their chests so strongly that it hurt. The head then looked down at Piccolo who appeared miniscule compared to the dragon. The dragon growled at him, the skin along its top jaw lifting up as it did so.

Piccolo shacked with fear as he looked at this huge dragon; the power level he sensed from it was huge. It was fast, the dragon moved and grabbed Piccolo and threw him away in mere seconds, faster than any human eye could follow. Piccolo climbed out of the rubble. "So, you're faster and bigger." He said, "Make's no difference!"

Piccolo then grunted and increased his size to match the Dragon form of Tormenta, he then charged the dragon, knocking it off its feet and began punching its stomach but the dragon's tail caught Piccolo around the waist and threw him into the air. Piccolo stopped himself and charged back down only to have a burst of fire hit him head on, scorching his body to the point that he smelled of roast chicken. Piccolo crashed onto the ground only to be strangled around the neck by the dragon's large and powerful tail. Piccolo emitted choking sounds as the tail squeezed harder and lifted him into the air so that the dragon could punch him and claw at him, cutting his body so that his purple blood ran freely. Piccolo's vision began to fade and he changed back to normal size. The tail let him go and he fell to the ground. His vision was blurry as he went to stand up and he felt a hot, wet object wrap around his body and drag him forward. Piccolo's mind was numb and he wasn't thinking straight, he didn't know what was around him but the feeling of slipping away felt relaxing, his body gave in.

The dragon growled as it's tongue dragged Piccolo into its mouth but suddenly sharp hit it's tongue causing it to growl and release the weakened Piccolo.

Gohan floated to the ground and landed beside Piccolo, grateful that is energy disk had worked. The Dragon growled loudly in pain and anger and looked down at Gohan who was in his mystic form. The dragon growled again and sent a blast of fire from its mouth down towards Gohan who fired a kamehameha at the fire, causing a struggle between the two blasts. The Dragon growled loudly as it struggled with Gohan's powerful kamehameha that suddenly overpowered the fire blast and sent it all into the dragon's mouth causing the dragon to roar in pain and fall back. Antrozous landed next to the panting Gohan; "Gohan, I am going to get help, I need you to hold off the dragon until I return."

"I'll try" Gohan replied and Antrozous vanished.

The dragon got up and flew into the air very quickly as did Gohan, they both met in the air and the dragon tried to hit Gohan's smaller form but failed. It then used its tail to jab at Gohan who was having difficulty dodging the enormous limb. Eventually the giant appendage smacked Gohan into the air and then into the ground. Gohan was quick to get up but was struck down yet again. Gohan teleported and appeared somewhere else to find that the dragon had vanished and was currently behind him, it brought it's enormous foot down on top of Gohan and forced all its weight onto Gohan's body. Gohan struggled to stop the creature from crushing him; the dragon must weigh over 300 tonnes and was currently standing on him. Gohan growled under the pressure and stress of not being squashed. The Dragon pushed down harder as Gohan screamed in agony as his muscles began to give way under the mighty being above him. Videl looked on in horror as the foot finally came down and smashed into the ground with great force. The Dragon roared in triumph until it noticed that Gohan had vanished before being crushed and was now behind it, charging a kamehameha.

"Ka… Me…. Ha… Me…" Gohan chanted but the dragon attacked with a blast of fire that burned Gohan severely and stopped him from using his kamehameha. Gohan collapsed onto the ground, defeated as the dragon roared in triumph and then looked over to the arguing Goten and Trunks.

"Please Goten!" Trunks pleaded, "It's the only way we will save your brother."

"No, this is you trying to get on my good side!!" Goten retorted.

"Goten, I know you." Trunks said. "I know you hate yourself right now, not me"

Goten gasped, Trunks _did_ know him.

"Goten! We need to fuse!" Trunks shouted. "Goten!"

"Then stop shouting and get in position!" Goten shouted back.

Trunks smiled and hopped back. They both performed the fusion pose perfectly synchronised while saying; "Fu… Sion… Ha!"

There was a blinding flash of light and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks stood ready on the battlefield.

"Okay you overgrown lizard!" Gotenks shouted. "Time we make Crocodile Soup out of you!"

The Dragon roared in anger and charged at Gotenks who dodged and knocked the dragon to the ground and began blasting it with his Die Die Missile Attack.

Gotenks floated in the air and waited for the dust to settle and was surprised to see the dragon lying on the ground defeated, there was a long, bright glow of light and the dragon disappeared to show a furious Tormenta staring up at them. Tormenta vanished and reappeared behind him, Gotenks turned round in time to see Tormenta go for a punch, Gotenks blocked it and went for his own punch that Tormenta blocked and retaliated with a kick, again Gotenks blocked and went for his own kick but Tormenta blocked it. This went on at such high speed that the fighters disappeared as they moved across the area while fighting. It sounded like there was an army fighting since there were loads of crashes and bangs as the fighters fought at high speed with great intensity and force. Suddenly Tormenta vanished and Gotenks couldn't find him until he knocked him to the ground and followed him into the ground, crashing through the Earth's crust. Tormenta flew out of the hole and let Gotenks lie in it for a while before sending an energy blast into the hole, blowing the area to bits.

Gotenks appeared, battered and beaten but managed to blow out some Super Ghosts and sent them towards Tormenta. Tormenta vanished every time causing the Super Ghosts to crash into each other and then the last one crashed into Gotenks who fell to the ground and defused. Goten and Trunks lay in the ground and groaned, they hadn't lasted long and now this beast was going to finish them.

Tormenta placed his palm out in front of him and prepared an energy blast to kill the two demi-saiyans. Suddenly someone kicked Tormenta to the ground and helped Goten and Trunks up. Tormenta looked round to see a teenager wearing green clothing, a brown belt, shield and sword. Tormenta growled.

"Cómo te llamas?" Tormenta shouted in rage.

The teenager looked at him blankly.

"Who the hell are you?" Tormenta asked.

"Link Biden." The green teenager said and readied his sword.

"You think you can beat me?" Tormenta mocked but Link had already charged.

Link drew his sword and started slashing at Tormenta who found it best to dodge the incoming attacks as fast as possible. Link then kicked Tormenta back a few steps.

"Give up!" Link shouted.

Tormenta began to laugh. "What a day this is!"

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"I never thought I would need to transform!" Tormenta replied with a grin.

Link gulped, this guy wasn't at full power?

Tormenta began to yell as he gathered his power…

* * *

**Well, there we are, another chappy up for ye Kevin. R/R.**


	8. Like Father: Like Son

**CHAPTER 7**

**LIKE FATHER: LIKE SON**

The wind blew through the battlefield, blowing Gohan's hair, Piccolo's cape, Antrozous' robes and Link's hat. Link's hat was threatening to fall off as the wind of evil blew strongly past him. Goten and Trunks lay on the ground in pain but Trunks managed to stand and look at the tall Saiyan, Tormenta.

Tormenta began to yell as the wind blew stronger, this wind was being caused by _his_ power. He looked at each of the Z Fighters as his power grew, a golden aura surrounding his body as he clenched his fists and increased his energy. The wind kept getting stronger and stronger as did his power. Videl managed to stand up and looked at the warrior, even Vegeta woke up slightly to look at Tormenta.

Suddenly, the wind stopped, Tormenta stopped, everything stopped. Tormenta then looked straightforward, widened his eyes and yelled as he tilted his head back and floated off the ground as green light shot from his eyes and mouth and erupted in a large green explosion of power.

When the dust settled Tormenta stood, now over 7 ft tall, his fists were the size of boulders, his arms and torso muscles were enormous. His hair was spiked up wildly and was a deep golden colour. Tormenta's eyes had also lost their pupils.

He floated to the ground, growling in power and then smirked. "Which one of you will be the first to die?" He said in a deep and gruff voice, emphasizing the last word.

Link stepped forward and faced the large warrior. "Me!" He said and turned into a Super Zapharian, making his hair become a slight tinge of gold.

Tormenta chuckled and charged at him, grabbing his head in his boulder sized hand and ran at high speed and shoved Link into the bottom of a mountain. Tormenta then pulled Link out from under the rubble and threw him into the air, Tormenta charged up after him but Link stopped himself and punched the Saiyan, only to be punched further into the air. Link fell to the ground but hopped back to his feet and transformed yet again. This time Link's hair was more golden, longer and there was electricity sparking around him. He then charged at the mighty foe but failed as he was kicked away. Link's hat fell to the ground and blew away but this time he didn't care; there was a battle to be fought.

"Gohan, can you hold him off for a while?" Link asked. "I'm going to need time to power up"

"Sure Link" Gohan said and powered up himself.

Tormenta laughed. "I don't care who fights me, you're all going to die anyway!"

Gohan charged at the large warrior and kicked him in the face, then punched him. Tormenta punched Gohan in the stomach and then smashed him into a mountain. Gohan screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground only to be punched by Tormenta, the punch lifting him into the air as Tormenta brought another fist down on top of him, knocking him into the ground. Yet again, Gohan stood up, only to be kicked into the air so that he was level with Tormenta's face before being smashed back into the ground. Gohan kept on getting up, his legs were weak but he charged at the fighter anyway, only to have a face full of fist hit him. Gohan flew back as his nose burst open in a bloody display and Tormenta followed him, continuing to punch him and kick him further away. Gohan kept on trying to recover but Tormenta was far too quick, Tormenta then knocked Gohan against a mountainside. He then began punching Gohan's stomach so hard that Gohan began going through the mountain, Tormenta in front of him, punching him on. Gohan screamed in pain and Tormenta loved it, eventually Gohan reached the other side of the mountain and flew against another one. Tormenta was about to deal another blow when Piccolo stood in his way. "I see I didn't squash you" Tormenta taunted, "No matter, I'll need to get a bigger swatter!"

Piccolo punched the warrior but he threw Piccolo down to the ground and landed on him, causing Piccolo to scream in pain. Tormenta laughed at the Namerkian's agony and kicked him away.

Suddenly Antrozous appeared in front of Tormenta and began punching and kicking him in vain because Tormenta grabbed his head and smashed his face into his enormous knee.

Gohan charged back towards him but got blasted away on a small gold orb. Tormenta ran after him and kicked him into the air like a football and blasted him again.

Suddenly and without warning Link screamed as power surged through his body as his body muscles bulged and his hair turned black and his eyes went a deep shade of blue. Link charged, sword in hand, at Tormenta who was caught by complete surprise as the sword sliced his arm, opening a clean, thin cut. Tormenta growled in anger and went to punch the Zapharian whom dodged the attack and kicked the warrior in the face. Tormenta growled and reached out for Link who again moved away and went for another strike with his sword but this time Tormenta disappeared and reappeared further away.

"Over here!" Tormenta shouted.

Link suddenly got angry as his blue eyes disappeared and a red aura surrounded his body, he charged at Tormenta with new found speed but it seemed like a berserker's run as he moved for the warrior. Tormenta prepared himself as Link sent his sword at the warrior, Tormenta raised his arm in defence and broke the blade, and he then grabbed Link by the hair and punched him and then blasted him. Tormenta widened his eyes when Link got back up and started attacking him with as much force as he could muster out of his teenage body. Tormenta raised his power and kneed Link hard in the gut, causing him to spit out blood as Tormenta continued to knee him. Link continued to cough and splutter as his stomach was impacted by this huge warrior's knee. Tormenta finally stopped when Link turned back to normal and he dropped the Zapharian.

Gohan suddenly charged the fighter again but he grabbed Gohan by the hair and began punching his face continuously. Gohan screamed when Tormenta's fist wasn't in his face as he felt his hair being pulled out of his head as one final punch sent him out of Tormenta's grip, a fistful of hair left in Tormenta's hand. Tormenta then walked up to Gohan and put him into a bear hug, squeezing him, crushing his bones and knocking the wind out of his lungs. Tormenta continued to squeeze him tightly, loving the sounds of his bones cracking and his agonising screams fill the air. Blood came out of Gohan's mouth, indicating an organ must have ruptured during the attack. Gohan continued to scream, but nobody could help him. Gohan's vision began to blur and darken as he felt the pain subside and his consciousness slip from him. His own screams dying away and being drowned out by Tormenta's loud maniacal laughter. Everything went black and silent for Gohan, he felt peaceful but suddenly feeling returned to his body as he felt hard ground beneath him and a large figure standing over him in orange and blue clothing.

"Rest easy" The voice said. "I'm here now"

Tormenta stood up after being knocked down by something, he saw a man standing before him, very angry. His black hair moving in the wind as did his clothes.

"Kakarot!!" Tormenta shouted. "KAKAROT!!!"

"You're just like your father." Goku said to the massive warrior. "A stubborn fighter!"

Goku then transformed straight into a super saiyan 3 and charged Tormenta, teleported and hit him from behind causing the warrior to stumble forward. Tormenta regained his balance and spun round to see a kick aimed towards him, he grabbed Goku's leg and swung him round but Goku's other leg struck him in the side of the head. Tormenta let go and growled as he charged, managing to punch Goku but not managing to dodge Goku's counter as Goku's boot smashed into his face. Tormenta stumbled back but moved towards Goku, punching him as he did so, he then grabbed Goku and tossed him into the air, he charged after Goku and knocked him again. Tormenta then teleported behind the approaching Goku and went to knock him down but Goku teleported. Tormenta vanished just as Goku's leg went through the afterimage. Tormenta then appeared and knocked Goku to the ground with great force. Goku managed to land on his feet and charge back up towards Tormenta whom sent a large blast down towards him but Goku dodged and sent a kamehameha up at the large saiyan. Tormenta flew straight through the energy wave and put his hand against Goku's face and blasted him, sending Goku into some rubble. "Come on Kakarot!" Tormenta taunted. "I thought you were better than that!"

Goku burst out the rubble in an explosion of power and charged at Tormenta who flew into the sky. Goku followed him and was caught off guard when Tormenta decided to fall down to Earth and knock him flat into the Earth. Tormenta the teleported into the sky and began to charge up an energy ball. It was green in colour and flew down to Earth quickly, hitting the ground and powering on into the very core of the planet. There was a blinding flash, as the planet seemed to explode with all the energy contained in the ball.

"Damn it!" Tormenta shouted as the clouds of ash settled.

"You couldn't destroy the planet, could you?" Goku stated. "If you did then we all would have been destroyed."

"Do you think I'm stupid Kakarot?" Tormenta asked arrogantly. "This planet has 5 minutes."

Goku looked confused.

"In 5 minutes the planter will be destroyed by my blast." Tormenta said. "But I'll be gone by then anyway, and you all will be dead!"

Goku didn't seem too worried. "We'll see about that"

* * *

**Ach well, not as many words as I hoped but at least it's up. Now the fic really picks up! R/R**


	9. The First Minute

**The First Minute**

Pulses of lightning sparked across the enormous hole in the ground that had been created from Tormenta's blast. The hole so deep that all there could be seen was darkness but somewhere down there, lava was surging and energy was pulsing as the planet's core disintegrated. High above the hole, in the air, floated the two warriors, Tormenta, and Goku. Tormenta's trousers and tunic slowly fluttered around in the wind, as did Goku's gi. Sparks of blue electricity sparked around Goku as he floated in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Tormenta looked into Goku's eyes and if you could see his pupils, you would have told his stare was full of hatred. Tormenta smirked after a while.

"I had always dreamed to be as strong as my father." Tormenta exclaimed, breaking the silence. "My mother told me how strong he was."

Goku listened in, hearing the roar of thunder around him.

"Then, _you_ killed him." Tormenta growled. "So, my dream was to kill you. Looks like dreams to come true."

"Your dream hasn't come true yet." Goku replied forcefully.

"For a man with 5 minutes left to live, you certainly are relaxed." Tormenta replied sadistically.

"At your current power, I know I can win" Goku replied with a smirk of his own.

Tormenta erupted into crazed laughter. His head lifting up so his eyes could stare at the black clouds above him.

"What's so funny?" Goku asked.

"When it comes to my power…"Tormenta stated, looking at Goku. "This is only the tip of the iceberg."

Goku's eyes widened at this information. "You're bluffing"

"See for yourself!" Tormenta yelled as a golden aura exploded around him and he charged at Goku.

Goku didn't have time to react before he felt Tormenta's elbow smash into his face, sending him rocketing through the air. Goku managed to catch himself just to have Tormenta punch him in the stomach and grab his leg. Tormenta dived down towards the hole, Goku tried to struggle free, firing energy blasts at Tormenta but Tormenta shrugged them off. Tormenta continued to dive with Goku in his clutches and laughed as he entered the darkness of the pit. Due to his sheer speed, it didn't take long for Tormenta to get near the bottom of the pit where the bowl of lava was to be seen. He continued to rocket to the bottom before swinging his arm and positioning Goku in front of him. Tormenta managed to slow down at the surface of the lava and fired a single energy ball into Goku's stomach, sending Goku into the bowl of lava. Tormenta then gathered some energy and sent it into the bowl of lava, causing a reaction that turned the pit into an erupting volcano. Tormenta was quick to fly out of the pit to evade the lava that had consumed Goku.

Hovering in the air, Tormenta began laughing but his laughter was cut short when a blue energy blast exploded on his face. He slowly looked down to see Vegeta with his arm extended. Tormenta sighed and gathered some energy in his hand before firing the small energy ball down to Vegeta. Vegeta tried to take flight and managed to dodge the ball but it hit the ground and exploded, sending Vegeta flying through the air before he landed in some rubble, groaning.

Tormenta grinned maliciously at his handiwork before he saw Videl charge up to him with a kick. Without flinching, he grabbed her foot in his hand and with the other hand, grabbed her neck. He let go of her leg and tightened his grip on her neck. He wasn't trying to suffocate her; he was actually going to crush the bones in Videl's neck. Videl was gasping as she tried to get free and when a loud crunch was heard she let out a high-pitched scream.

"That hurt my ears" Tormenta joked, squeezing tighter, causing Videl to scream louder.

Gohan slowly stood up, his whole body was complete agony and he was having trouble focussing but when he heard Videl's screams of horror his eyes snapped wide open and before he knew it he was already charging at Tormenta in his super saiyan form. Gohan went for a kick for Tormenta's face; Tormenta saw it coming and opened his mouth, allowing Gohan's foot to enter it. Once this happened, Tormenta bit down on Gohan's foot, sinking his teeth straight through the shoe. Tormenta's muffled laughter could still be heard as he jerked his head to the side, causing Gohan to smash into Videl, sending them both into the ground.

Out of nowhere, Link charged towards Tormenta, ready to fight. Tormenta raised his fists like a boxer and smirked, waiting for Link to arrive. When he did, Link went for a barrage of punches and kicks that Tormenta easily blocked and countered without difficulty. When Link stopped very briefly for an intake of breath, Tormenta kicked Link in between the legs and grabbed Link's head in one of his massive hands. Tormenta cackled as he began to crush Link's head. Link was yelling in pain and desperation and above all, fear. Tormenta loved hearing the yells, the screams, and the fear. Tormenta was about to snuff out Link's life when an explosion beneath him caught his attention. The ground exploded, revealing a hole that had some golden light rising from it. On closer inspection, this golden light was an aura. The aura floated up until it came level with Tormenta. It was Goku!

Goku's gi top had disappeared and both of his trouser legs had large rips in them. Tormenta let go of Link, who slowly fell to the ground with a pained grunt. Tormenta turned his full attention to Goku.

Goku was breathing heavily and had sustained many cuts and injuries in the time he had been out of the fight.

"Come back for more have we?" Tormenta asked.

Without waiting for a reply, Tormenta charged forward and started punching Goku with great force, each punch could be heard as loud as thunder. Goku growled in pain but he never yelled or screamed from the attacks. Tormenta grabbed Goku's body and threw him towards the ground. While Goku was rocketing down, Tormenta fired hundreds of energy balls down at Goku, who had no time to react before he was being hit by every single one of them as they forced him into the ground and continued to do so. The ground began to break apart around him as the energy blasts continued raining down on him. Lava erupted from the ground around him and just as the ground beneath him gave way, Tormenta fired an almighty blast of energy that could easily destroy the Earth at that moment. Goku held out his arms and caught the energy blast, bellowing under the weight of the blast, trying to stay still and summon the strength within him to knock the ball back but Tormenta was holding it down with his mind. Goku yelled as loud as he could as a kamehameha wave erupted from his hands and began to slowly move the energy ball back up. Tormenta put more force into the ball and Goku was quickly submerged underground with the energy ball on top of him. Goku continued to resist the strength of the ball and tried to force it back, his muscles screaming for a release that he wasn't planning on giving them. Goku using all the energy he could muster fired an incredibly powerful kamehameha wave into the ball that was enough to send it flying into outer space. Tormenta watched the ball go into space and looked back at Goku who was now on the ground, his hair back to black as he was suffering from extreme exhaustion. Tormenta floated down and pressed one foot on Goku's back before lifting it up and pressing it back down again. He continued doing this, the sounds of pain Goku let out were music to his ears.

Tormenta continued pressing Goku into the ground, his sadistic smile growing larger every time he heard and agonised shriek. Below Goku, the ground was crumbling around him, slowly leaving a deep imprint of his body. Tormenta pressed down again and something inside Goku cracked loudly. Goku's scream echoed across the landscape and soon faded as Goku's head rested on the ground, with blood trickling out of his mouth. Tormenta cackled loudly as he lifted his leg up.

"Well, well" Tormenta growled triumphantly. "The great Kakarot is about to be crushed beneath my feet!"

Tormenta's leg rushed down, his foot about to smash Goku's head into tiny pieces when a blue energy wave exploded against his knee. Tormenta paused, his leg still raised. He looked at his knee, the fabric was now singed and smoking. Ever so slowly, Tormenta turned his head to glare upon the owner of the blast… Yamcha!

Yamcha stood with his legs apart, his knees slightly apart. His hands were extended out in front of him, joined together at the wrists. Yamcha was breathing heavily, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. His face was shocked when he saw that for all the energy he put into that blast, it did nothing.

Yamcha growled and raised one of his arms, bending his elbow and holding his elbow with his other hand. He began to gather energy in his open palm; he was going for his trademark move of the Spirit Ball. He began sweating more as the energy slowly formed into a ball above his hand.

By this time, Tormenta had begun to slowly walk towards Yamcha. Yamcha yelled and fired the spirit bomb at Tormenta, already moving his arm to give the requested directions it was to travel. When it made first contact with Tormenta's chest, it dissipated into nothing. Yamcha widened his eyes in shock as Tormenta stood still, a scowl adorning his face.

"A waste of a life!" Tormenta bellowed and charged towards him.

Before Yamcha could react, Tormenta was already towering over him and had already grabbed him by the neck. Tormenta lifted Yamcha off the ground in his massive hand; his hand actually covered Yamcha's mouth as well as his neck. Yamcha struggled to get free, trying to prise Tormenta's large fingers apart and open up the fist but he couldn't muster the strength to do so. Yamcha was sweating heavily now as his face went a slight shade of red from the effort of trying to break free. He used his legs to kick Tormenta's chest but it was like kicking marble. Tormenta started squeezing like he did to Videl, Yamcha could feel the pressure building around his neck and started screaming but they were muffled screams of terror. Yamcha's limbs were moving wildly, trying anything and everything to get free but with one grunt, Tormenta crushed the bones in Yamcha's neck into dust. Yamcha's limbs stopped moving instantly and just swayed with his still body. Yamcha's eyes had closed and a small amount of blood oozed from his mouth and onto Tormenta's hand. Tormenta grunted again and tossed Yamcha's lifeless body away, it landed on the ground, the limbs flailing with the impact before going as still as the ground around them.

Tormenta turned round and instantly came in contact with a foot being slammed into his face. Tormenta didn't even react, all he did was lift his left arm up and grabbed the ankle and crushed all the bones. Tien yelled in pain and dropped to the ground, clutching his crushed ankle. Tien looked up at Tormenta, his vision blurred from the pain but he saw clearly enough to see the golden blur of Tormenta's kick. Tien skidded across the ground for several metres as Tormenta continued to walk slowly and carefully. Tien growled with the pain that was throbbing throughout his body. His clothes were torn, blood was seeping out of his body and his right foot was lying at an odd angle. Tien looked up as a shadow was cast over him and before he could blink, Tormenta had grabbed him by the head and lifted him into the air, without a sound or any effort, Tormenta crushed Tien's cranium as blood seeped out, in between the massive warriors fingers. Tormenta let go of the now lifeless Tien, who was now unrecognisable.

Tormenta roared loudly with power, as an aura appeared around him, gold in colour as his muscles grew slightly larger and his height increased a few inches. "Getting much stronger now!" He exclaimed with a ravenous thirst for power. The ground around him began to break apart with large cracks smashing into each other, creating canyons that led to rivers of lava deep below. Tormenta roared louder than before as a golden orb of energy appeared around him, like a shield and from this shield several large golden energy balls fired all across the landscape as he continued to roar like a deranged animal.

Tormenta began laughing psychotically, "Yes! Much stronger!" He bellowed, his voice echoing through the air, louder than that of the explosions taking place.

Tormenta soon calmed down and floated into the air, he gazed down at the unconscious body of Goku.

"What's the matter Kakarot? Have you given up?" He yelled down at him before laughing.

A blast from behind him halted his laughter as Piccolo floated up to him.

"It seems I keep forgetting to squash you!" Tormenta commented with a confident grin.

"Maybe it is because you can't" Piccolo replied nonchalantly.

Tormenta growled and extended one of his arms towards Piccolo.

Tormenta yelled and a pulse of force sent Piccolo flying through the air. Tormenta charged after him, one of his enormous fists ploughing into Piccolo's stomach before one of his massive knees smashed into Piccolo's chin, sending him rocketing away. Tormenta didn't stop there, he again caught up with the flying Namekian and punched Piccolo in the back, causing it to bend and to finish, Tormenta clasped his fists together and smashed them into Piccolo's stomach, sending him into the ground with a loud crash as rocks shattered under the force of Piccolo's landing.

Tormenta gathered some energy and threw a large golden orb down towards Piccolo but another golden orb sent it into the sky. Tormenta looked to his right and saw a panting Gohan with his arms extended.

"Foolish boy!" Tormenta growled and teleported, appearing behind Gohan, capturing the demi-saiyan in a headlock.

Tormenta began applying pressure to the headlock and looked down at Gohan's pained expression.

"You're lucky I know how to hold back on my strength." Tormenta joked. "Or your head would pop off like a champagne cork!"

Tormenta cackled evilly but his laughter was cut short when a brown boot collided with the back of his neck, forcing him to let go of Gohan who dropped to the ground.

Tormenta turned round to look at his attacker and smirked when he realised who it was.

Link hovered in the air, a serious expression on his face.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" Link asked sternly.

"Oh yes I do" Tormenta replied. "When each and everyone of you are dead!"

"That won't happen" Link replied seriously.

"And what can you do?" Tormenta asked with a scoff.

"You delight in taking lives!" Link growled, his power building. "Lives you have no right to take!"

Tormenta's confidence faded as he noticed the aura-surrounding Link beginning to grow. It was getting darker.

"Enough of your stupid speeches" Tormenta exclaimed and punched Link strongly, causing Link to cough up some blood before he kicked him into the ground.

Tormenta sent an energy blast down to meet Link but a dark wave of energy knocked it away.

Tormenta growled with rage. "Why does this keep happening!"

He turned and saw a smirking Antrozous. Tormenta charged for the Corynorhinus with frightening speed and went for a punch but Antrozous faded into an afterimage. Antrozous was nowhere to be seen.

Tormenta sighed with boredom and sent an energy ball flying up past his right shoulder and grinned when he heard an explosion and a cry of pain come from Antrozous.

As Antrozous fell however, something caught him and lowered him to the ground slowly. Before Tormenta could think a thick boot slammed into his face, causing his nose to bleed. Tormenta held his hand up to his nose and looked at where the attack had came from but found no one there. Tormenta roared with pain when a black energy blast exploded against his back, making him whip round with rage. Again, there was no one there. Tormenta whipped round and was faced with a black fingerless glove. The hand it was on used some kind of force to knock Tormenta back a few feet.

This is when Tormenta saw who the newcomer was.

The man in front of him was wearing black combat boots, navy blue spandex trousers, black fingerless gloves, black flaming hair accompanied with dark brown eyes. However the two most striking things about this man were his leather brown armour accompanied with a strange symbol and finally a brown tail that wagged around slowly. He also wore a black cape that was attached to the armour at the shoulder blades with golden clips.

"Who are you?" Tormenta yelled at the man.

The man gazed at him with his deep brown orbs and maintained his emotionless expression. "Barscon Dyettony Lockendy." He said loudly. "And I know who you are."

"That's a rather long name for such a small man" Tormenta replied.

"And you have a rather arrogant attitude for such a stupid man" Barscon replied.

Tormenta growled at that one.

"Then again, I don't expect much more from the son of a mindless barbarian and a whorish shape shifter," Barscon said monotonously.

"How dare you!" Tormenta shouted. "How do you even know anything about me?"

"_I know many things about your past, Tormenta_." Barscon's voice echoed inside his head.

"You read my mind?" Tormenta exclaimed.

Barscon nodded slowly.

"Then I guess I don't need to tell you what I plan on doing to you" Tormenta shouted and charged.

Tormenta went for a powerful punch but Barscon sidestepped it easily. Tormenta went for several more attacks that Barscon seemed to anticipate perfectly. Tormenta jumped back and started firing energy blasts at Barscon who again avoided all of them.

"Why can't I hit you?" Tormenta asked annoyed.

"I can read your mind, I can tell what you are going to do before you do it" Barscon replied with a smirk.

Tormenta growled and encased himself in an energy shield that tore up the ground it touched as it extended towards Barscon who put up his own energy shield. The two shields collided, causing sparks of electricity to fly, as the space in between the two shields became a vacuum. Tormenta growled as he put more force into his shield but Barscon was a complete contrast, he actually put less effort into his shield and it grew stronger.

"All you are doing is battling yourself." Barscon stated. "The energy from your shield is powering my own."

Tormenta grunted in understanding and stopped, the shield vanishing, so Barscon did the same.

"You really think you can beat me?" Tormenta growled.

"You don't need to know what I think" Barscon replied in a monotone. "But I know everything that you think."

"Is that so?" Tormenta asked sadistically.

"Indeed it is" Barscon replied, floating slowly closer to the large warrior.

Tormenta growled and began to power up yet again, an electric storm growing wild in the sky as the planet started shaking. Barscon waited, his concentration unchanged by the display of power.

Tormenta yelled before charging forward and striking Barscon with a powerful uppercut, sending the enigmatic man into the air. This surprised Barscon, he didn't even detect the movement or the thought. It was as if Tormenta wasn't thinking anymore. This of course was not the case and it was merely the fact that Tormenta was thinking so fast Barscon could not read his mind. Barscon managed to catch himself only to discover that Tormenta was behind him. Tormenta tried to kick the man but he teleported just in time. When Barscon reappeared, Tormenta was already charging up to meet him; he quickly produced a force field around him to stop the raging warrior's attack. The force field did nothing, Tormenta broke right through and sent Barscon flying into the air yet again. Barscon quickly stopped himself and summoned some dark energy in each of his hands, when Tormenta reached him; he thrust his arms forward and blasted Tormenta. The force of the dark blast sent Tormenta tumbling into a mountain that crumbled on top of him. Barscon took this time to catch his breath before he heard a yell of rage as the rubble exploded, revealing an angry Tormenta.

"This battle!" Tormenta yelled furiously; "Has just begun!"

Barscon grit his teeth and put up his guard.

* * *

**Yes, I finally updated, with over 3500 words I think this is an okay chap. Next one will be up…soon. I hope. R/R.**


End file.
